Keep It Secret
by Alastar
Summary: Miranda was in love with Gordo, but he has Lizzie. Miranda had found comfort in the strangest person-Matt. A "sweet kid". But when theyboth realize its more, how will they keep it secret?
1. Homecoming Miranda

Hey! Welcome to my very first Lizzie fic! This is Matt/Miranda, just so you don't get confused. I'm having them be 12 and 15 because I feel like it and its fanFICTION. Key word: fan...wait no...  
  
Miranda looks like she did in the You Wish! movie, because I like her better that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have always loved Gordo. Ever since I met him. Thats practically the only reason I started hanging out with Lizzie. Sure, we always obsessed about Ethan together, but it was Gordo I truly loved. He was sweet and funny, and I swear, I found those curls simply adorable.  
  
I was scared to tell him, though. But, over my trip, I decided to confess to him when I got back.  
  
"Peanuts?"  
  
I took the small blue packet from the stuwardess. "Thanks." I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting to get home. I had changed alot over my trip. I got my hair cut short, and highlighted. I had also grown a few inches. I was surprised how many guys had hit on me in the last few months.  
  
"We will soon arrive at the International Airport. Make sure all seatbelts are buckled and all trays up. Thank you."  
  
I took in a deep breath. This was it. Lizzie and Gordo had promised to meet me at the airport. Yes. I was ready...  
  
I wasn't ready!  
  
My mom was sitting across the ailse from me, and she looked nervous. She hated plane rides, but especially landings!  
  
We had grown strangely close in Mexico. I had confessed to her about my love for Gordo. She encouraged me to tell him.  
  
I held my breath all the way through the terminal.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
I ran toward my best friends. Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire, and Matt stood behind Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo! He was even cuter than I remembered! Standing there, smiling all goofy, his curls...curly.  
  
Then I saw his hands.  
  
Now, normally there wasn't anything wrong with his hands. He had very nice hands. But there was definately something wrong with them todays.  
  
They were holding Lizzie's.  
  
I felt my eyes tearing up as I approached them. Lizzie gave me a big hug. "Miranda! I'm sooooo glad you're back! You look awesome!"  
  
I looked down. She was right...I had lost a little weight (not on a starvation diet!). I wore dark flared blue jeans and a black knit tube top. "You look great, too, Lizzie," I mumbled.  
  
Gordo stared at me. "Randa, whats wrong?"  
  
Lizzie leaned her head on Gordo's shoulder and frowned. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to be sick. I pushed my way past them and ran toward the bathroom. What was I thinking? That I could leave Lizzie and Gordo alone for more than a day and not have them fall in love?  
  
I decided against crying in the bathroom. (that would be the first place they'd look.) I opted for Cinnabons instead. Mom would have to understand.  
  
"A cinnamon roll and a coffee," I said softly. I took my purchase over to a table and started to sip my coffee. I was a total idiot. Why did I ever think I was worthy of Gordo? Why did I ever think I was pretty?  
  
"There you are. Everyone's looking for you, you know."  
  
I looked up, and there was Matt. I wiped my eyes. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone. Not yet..."  
  
Matt sighed, and sat down across from me. "This is about Lizzie and Gordo, isn't it?"  
  
I stared at him. "How did you know?"  
  
He shrugged. "Your face is an easy read. And don't worry about it, Miranda. Gordo is a great guy, but you deserve better. There is someone out there perfect for you. Someone nice and funny and sweet."  
  
I gave a small smile. "You know, you can be pretty sweet yourself." Matt beamed. "When you're not causing trouble. Want half of my cinnamon roll?"  
  
Matt nodded enthusiastically. I pulled it apart and handed it to him. "Thanks," he said, "So...how was Mexico?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ended up talking to Matt a lot longer than I meant to. I found out that he was a pretty cool kid. Smart, too. Not really genius, super- academic smart, but sharp. Quick and witty.  
  
I found myself actually a bit happy, until Gordo and Lizzie found me. Matt quickly lied and said he had just found me. I gave him a smile of thanks.  
  
I was supposed to spend the night with Lizzie, but I didn't know if I could. I didn't want her talking about Gordo all night like she always did before about Ethan. But that had been cool. I wasn't in love with Ethan, and they weren't dating.  
  
I felt my stomach heave when Gordo gave Lizzie a quick kiss goodbye. "See you later..."  
  
"Love you," Lizzie whispered.  
  
Oh, please.  
  
"So!" Lizzie chirped happily, dropping my bag on the floor, "How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine," I muttered, falling onto her bed. Lizzie sat down next to me. "Whats wrong, Miranda?" she asked, "Tell me."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed, "We've always been able to tell each other everything!"  
  
I sighed. I couldn't keep this from Lizzie. She was my best friend. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my diary. Turning to a specific page, I handed it to her. "Read."  
  
*Diary!  
  
Still in Mexico. I've actually been talking to Mom alot. She's really smart, you know? I told her about the whole Gordo thing, and its totally a relief to tell someone. She said I should follow my heart, and tell him how I feel. I'm going to tell him tommorow. Thats when we're going home. He and Lizzie are meeting us at the airport. I'm so nervous...what will he say?*  
  
Lizzie looked up at me, her mouth open to speak and her eyes wide with surprise. I motioned for her to read more.  
  
*I've loved him for so long. Wow. It will be perfect. I'll say, "Gordo, I love you." and he'll smiled that goofy smile of his and say, "I love you too, Miranda." He'll lean in for a kiss, and the whole airport will spin around us. I've had that dream about fifty trillion times. And we'll get married, and Lizzie will be the bridesmaid, and Kate Sanders will clean up after the reception.  
  
Its perfect! How can anything go wrong?  
  
...I'm so scared.  
  
Lizzie put down the diary slowly. "Oh no...Oh Miranda, I had no idea." She put her face in her hands and slowly shook her head. "I had no idea..."  
  
I wanted to make her feel better about her decidion to date Gordo, say it was okay and I'd get over it...but I couldn't. Because that would be lying. I knew I wasn't okay with it. So I just lied there on the bed, listening to the air. After about ten minutes, I heard Lizzie get up and leave, and, a few seconds later, the front door slam.  
  
I was such an idiot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"More Lizzie problems?"  
  
I looked up, and there was Matt. "You know," I said, sitting up and wiping my eyes, "You have a way of showing up when I have problems." I smiled. Matt had a way of doing that. Making me smile. He was a sweet kid.  
  
He shrugged. "I sense your sorrow." I laughed. This was so surreal. I was enjoying Matt's company more than Lizzie's. Ugh...I didn't feel like thinking about her right now.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
I waved him in. "Sure. I don't feel like being alone right now."  
  
Matt grinned. "So Miranda...whats happened now?"  
  
I sighed. "It was partly my fault." Matt raised an eyebrow. "Okay, alot my fault. I wouldn't speak to her. See...I wanted her to know, so I let her read my diary. Then, I couldn't take it, and I just shut down. She kept apolizging, but I ignored her. Then she just left."  
  
"Oooh..." Matt said, "Tha is kind of your fault. But...did you ever think Gordo might not be the guy for you?"  
  
Gordo not the guy for me? "The thought hasn't entered my mind since I was five."  
  
Matt laughed. "Well, maybe he isn't. You know..." He smiled at me. "Maybe theres someone else. I know there is, Miranda. Didn't I tell you this this morning?"  
  
I sighed. "You're right. I...I have to think about that. But, thank you." I hugged Matt. "You really sweet,a nd a lot cooler than Lizzie ever said."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know you have to review. 


	2. Smoothies and SluttyGirlfriends Matt

Chapter two. This will be in Matts point of view. This chapter will be a little shorter (sorry) but I'll get ch. three up real soon, k?  
  
~*Disclaimer: Did I forget this on ch. one? Oh Well. HERE: DISNEY! I do not own the characters in ch. 1 or two, or three, four, seven or eighty for that matter. Lizzie McGuire, along with her friends and family, are YOURS.*~  
  
~~**Matt's POV**~~  
  
She hugged me! HUGGED me!  
  
I swear, I'm so in love with Miranda.  
  
I know its kind of bad, feeding off her fragile condition, suing it to get closer to her. But its making her feel better so...it can't be totally evil.  
  
I have no idea what Gordo's thinking. Miranda's so nice, and a lot hotter than Lizzie. Especially since she came back from Mexico. Wow...  
  
I, Matt McGuire, have been in love with Miranda Sanchez ever since the moment Lizzie brought her home with her on the first day of kindergarten. Sure, I was a toddler at the time. But I was instantly attached.  
  
I learned to hide it...with a few relapses. But now! Now I was closer than ever. I was using a new tactic. Friend. Don't scare her off with obsessive love.  
  
"Want to go down to the Digital Bean?" I asked slowly. The way she looked at me, I regretted it immediatly. How stupid! "You know, to look for Lizzie. I think you should apoligize."  
  
Miranda's face was suddenly comprehending. "Oh..." She laughed. "Of course. Sure. And I'll buy you a smoothie, Matt."  
  
So it wasn't a date. So what? It was close.  
  
"Well, they're both here," Miranda said as we entered the Digital Bean. She stuffed a few dollars in my hand. "Get yourself a smoothie. I'm going to talk to them."  
  
I sighed. OF course. I get pushed aside. I was wondering when this fairy tale would end.  
  
I bought a banana smoothie, and sat down to drink it. I had no more than two sips when I felt two cold hands slide over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
I spun the stool around. "Hi, Melina," I said dryly.  
  
She pouted. "Aw, Matty in a bad mood?" She leaned over to my ear. "Maybe I can cheer you up a bit." She kissed my neck.  
  
I pushed her away. "Not now, Melina! I'm having a...weird day."  
  
She looked over to where I was staring. "Oh. Her. Matt, she's what? 15? You don't have a chance with her..." She put her arm around my waist. "And I'm all here and available..."  
  
I looked over to the table and sighed. Miranda was laughing with Lizzie and Gordo. They had made up. She wouldn't need me anymore.  
  
"Lets get out of here," I said, grabbing Melina's hand. I threw my smoothie in the trash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melina's lips felt like paste on mine. Paste and rocks. They almost hurt my lips, and I hated it.  
  
"Matt, what are you thinking about?!" Melina pushed me away, and crossed her arms. "You're still thinking about that girl, aren't you?" She sighed. "Matt, I told you. You don't have a chance. Now come here..."  
  
"No," I said, standing up, "Melina, we have to end this. I...gotta go..."  
  
She grabbed my arm. "Matt McGuire, are you breaking up with me? Because if you are, I'll make sure your life is ruined."  
  
I thought for a second. "Yes, Melina. I am breaking up with you."  
  
I walked out before she could say anything more. I'd had enough of Melina. She was slutty, mean, and decietful. I didn't need a friend or girlfriend like that.  
  
I needed Miranda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, that chapter was short and it sucked. But the next chapter is better and longer. I promise to have it out later today or tonight. Its back in Mirandas point of view, and I love the way Ch. 3 ends.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! Nothing makes me happier. 


	3. The Breakfast Turmoil

Wow...so many reviews so quickly! I'm so happy! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, Adam would keep his hair a little more under control. I like itin the show, but near the end it gets a little...and have you seen him in the preview for the movie?!  
  
This is Miranda's POV again  
  
**********  
  
"And then I kissed Gordo on the cheek, right as the camera snapped!"  
  
I pretended to smile. Lizzie could be so dense sometimes. Sure, I had made up with them. But that didn't mean she should freely gab about her and Gordo's relationship. It still hurt.  
  
I heard the door slam downstairs. Matt was home. "I'll...be right back..."  
  
I ran out into the hall. "You ditched me."  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows. "You ditched me first."  
  
I dropped my jaw dramatically. "I didn't leave the place without saying where I was going, or even saying goodbye. Thats ditching." I paused. "Where did you go off to?"  
  
Matt shuffled over to his door. "I went somewhere with Melina..." He didn't want to talk, I could tell."  
  
I wiped some red stuff off his neck. "So I see...Lipstick..."  
  
Matt rubbed at his face with his sleeve. "Who cares? We broke up."  
  
I stopped. "Oh...Matt, I'm sorry."  
  
He shrugged. "Its okay...I'm the one who did the breaking." He slumped against the wall, and slid to the floor. "You see...Melina was so...bad for me. Like, if life were a soap opera, Melina would be the evil vixen who seduced everybody but nobody really liked."  
  
I laughed. "Didn't know they had those in sixth grade."  
  
"Well, they do."  
  
I sat on the floor next to him. "Well, you're better off without her, then. Like you said to me- there's someone out there thats perfect for you. Someone sweeter and nicer and prettier."  
  
"But I can't think of anyone sweeter or nicer or prettier than you."  
  
I stared at Matt for a second. "Thats very...um...sweet."  
  
Matt covered his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that! Now you're going to freak out and run away!"  
  
I pried his hands off his eyes. "No, I'm not. That was a very nice compliment, Matt."  
  
Matt beamed. And for some reason, it made me feel kind of...good. Like I was loved, even if it was by a twelve year old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning refreshed.  
  
The smell of bacon and pancakes was coming from downstairs. I rolled out of Lizzie's bed and slipped on my favorite houseshoes, the pink ones with cherries on them. (1)  
  
Lizzie was still asleep. I went downstairs sloly. "That smells so good, Mrs. McGui- Matt?"  
  
Matt looked up from a frying pan full of bacon. "Before you get any ideas, this is MY breakfast."  
  
I laughed. "Okay..." I said in a mopey voice, pulling some Rice Crispies out of the cabinet, "I guess I'll eat this boring... dry...cereal..." I sighed again, sticking out my lower lip.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, and piled some bacon and pancakes on a plate. "Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. McGuire." I curtsyed.  
  
He bowed.  
  
We laughed.  
  
"Matt, do I smell bacon? Give me some!" Lizzie came down the stairs groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"No," Matt said, "This is mine. Go away. Eat cereal."  
  
I sat down, and took a bite of bacon, wacthing the scene. Mmm...good bacon.  
  
"Gimme some bacon, you little dweeb! Some pancakes, too!"  
  
"Make your own! Or eat cereal!"  
  
Lizzie made a grab for the plate, which Matt snatched away. "Why do you always have to be so difficult? Give me some bacon before I smack you!"  
  
God...I never noticed how mean Lizzie was to Matt. Maybe I always thought he deserved it...but she had been snappy with him from the second she came downstairs. I wouldn't give her any bacon, either.  
  
"Matt! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Maybe," I said, waving my bacon thoughtfully in the air, "He would give you some if you were a little nicer."  
  
Lizzie jerked her head around and stared at me. "What?"  
  
"Be a a little nicer," I said, "I asked nicely, and he gave me some."  
  
Lizzie scowled. "Sorry if I don't flirt with twelve year olds to get my breakfast."  
  
My jaw dropped. Flirt? I did not flirt with Matt.  
  
...did I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I like this chapter best! What about you? You can tell me in a REVIEW! (nice things to recieve, reviews...) 


	4. Chat with Lizzie Minigolf : Matt

I am so mad at Lizzie at the moment that I am tempted to hit her. She is SO rude sometimes. Now Miranda is sitting there, all embarrassed, looking down at her plate.  
  
"Lizzie, you jerk. Don't say things like that!" I handed her the pancakes and bacon, just to shut her up.  
  
"Listen," Miranda said, standing up, "I'm gonna...head out, ya know? I have tons of unpacking to do at home and stuff. Bye Lizzie." She ran upstairs to get her bag, and didn't even say bye to me.  
  
I scowled at Lizzie on last time, and ran upstairs to talk to Miranda.  
  
She was sitting on the edge of Lizzie's bed, biting her nails.  
  
"You know, Lizzie's just really cranky in the morning." I leaned against the doorway. "Don't pay attention to her."  
  
Miranda smiled at me nervously. "I wasn't flirting with you. That would be totally WRONG. I wasn't flirting."  
  
"No, you weren't. You just have...a naturally fun and bubbly personality."  
  
Miranda laughed. "You are so strange." She smiled, and picked up her bag. "Bye Matt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon I was sitting on the couch, trying to reading Tuck Everlasting for school but really only thinking of how Miranda looks when she blushes.  
  
Suddenly I heard the door slam, and Lizzie came barreling into the room. "Dweeb. Up. Now."  
  
Matt stared at her. "I'm sitting here!"  
  
"Get up!!!"  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?"  
  
Lizzzie stared at him. "Because you're a loser,a nd you make me mad."  
  
"What did I do this time? I was sitting here?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, softening. "I...don't know. Habit."  
  
"Well break it."  
  
Lizzie smiled at me. "I'm sorry for being so mean sometimes, but I've been really stressed lately. See, theres this thing with Miranda and....oh, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Yes, I do," I said, grinning, "We've talked."  
  
Lizzie tilted her head. "Whats going on with you two?"  
  
I stood up, and starting to walk toward the stairs, my book in my hand. "I don't know, " I said, my grin growing wider, "I don't know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woke up the next day, Saturday, on the floor. I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on jeans and a T-shirt. The smell of sausage was coming from downstairs, and I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Mom..." I whispered.  
  
I ran downstairs, only to have a plate of sausage and biscuits shoved into my arms. "Don't expect this often. We're going to minigolf today, 3:00 PM sharp, be ready."  
  
I smiled as she ran upstairs. She wasn't that bad.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. I grabbed it before it could finish the first ring. "Hello?"  
  
"This is Melina."  
  
I smiled. "Have you come begging for me back, Melina?"  
  
"No, you egotistical dirk. I don't want you back. I have a new boyfriend. But I just want back Thomas."  
  
I froze. "Thomas...the teddy?"  
  
"Yes. We're broken up. You can't sleep with my stuffed animals anymore, you loser."  
  
I heard a click, then she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Omigosh! Hole in one!"  
  
Lizzie jumped up and down, and I smiled. "Way to go."  
  
Miranda leaned on her club, and stared up at the giant gnome hovering above us. "Lets just get to the next hole. That thing is freaking me out!"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, and clasped Gordo's hand. "Okay. To hole number 5!"  
  
I saw Miranda wince when Lizzie took Gordo's hand. Did Lizzie have to be so insensitive. No, she didn't have to break up with Gordo, but did she have to hold his hand all the time, and KISS in front of Miranda?  
  
The next hole had a pond, and a little mini waterfall. Lizzie was going to sit down on a rock when she suddenly tripped, and fell face forward on the ground. "Oww!"  
  
I looked at her knee. She had hit it on a rock, and it was bleeding.  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
"Maybe they have band-aids at the desk," Gordo suggested, "I'm sure this happens all the time." Miranda snorted, and Lizzie stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm going to get a band-aid."  
  
"I'll go with you," Gordo said.  
  
And this is how I was left with Miranda.  
  
Alone.  
  
On a mini-gold course.  
  
Miranda sat down on a rock next to the pond. I sat down next to her. "That was so Lizzie-like," Miranda said, "To trip and fall. I missed that when I was in Mexico." She laughed. I wanted to make her laugh.  
  
"Not all us McGuires are clumsy," I said, standing up on the rock, "Some of us are quite...graceful." I walked to the next rock, and spun around.  
  
Miranda laughed. Suddenly, I lost my balance. Miranda grabbed onto me, but only suceeded in being pulled into the water with me. "Very graceful!"  
  
We both laughed hysterically, soaking wet in the middle of a foot deep pong. She helped me up, and then I stopped laughing. I looked right into her eyes. This was it. The perfect chance.  
  
I kissed Miranda Sanchez.  
  
It wasn't a long, sloppy kiss. It wasn't a peck on the cheek either. It was a medium, perfect, sweet kiss. Pulling back, Miranda stared at me. "Matt...." I heard, "I don't like you like that. You're twelve, and I'm 15. Are you crazy?"  
  
But that was only what I heard in my mind.  
  
Miranda laughed. "Matt, did you hear me?!" she cried, smiling, "I think I'm falling for you!" I smiled. Miranda grinned back, and just to reassure me, she pulled me by my soaking wet collar into a wonderful, perfect kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There!!!! Finally, a kiss! But they're going to have to keep it a secret! The nextc hapter will be out tonight! 


	5. Kisses and Cookies: Miranda

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or any of its characters.  
  
******************** Miranda ********************  
  
Kissing Matt McGuire was...amazing. It was like having a thousand bongo players...no. Like firewor-no, that cliche is way overused. Well...lets just say it was pretty darn awesome.  
  
"You know I'm twelve, right?" Matt took off his squishy wet shoes, and wrung them over the pond.  
  
"Yeah..." I said slowly, "And I had a problem with that at first. But every book or movie there ever was says to just 'follow your heart'...so thats what I plan on doing." I leaned over and pressed my lips on his again, just to get that wonderful, elated feeling.  
  
Just then, Matt pulled away. "Lizzie and Gordo are coming," he whispered.  
  
I stood up, tugging at my wet sleeve.  
  
"Hey..." Lizzie said as she and Gordo walked up, "Um...what happened."  
  
Matt opened his mouth, but it was a good ten seconds before anything came out. What hadn't happened? "We...um...we fell into the...pond..."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Obviously! Why don't we wrap this game up so you two can go home and change."  
  
The walk home was fun and semi-dangerous. Lizzie and Gordo walked in front of us, and Matt and I snuck kisses when they weren't looking. It was weird at first, kissing someone so much younger than me, but I got used to it real quick.  
  
We went to Lizzie's house, so Matt could change. I just borrowed some of Lizzie's clothes.  
  
Then we decided to make cookies. The McGuires had those little tubes of sugar cookie dough that all you have to do is cut it, you see, so we decided to make some, then decprate them with icing and sprinkles and things.  
  
"We have two kinds of icing," Matt said, looking through the refridgerator, "Strawberry and chocolate."  
  
Lizzie frowned. "Oh...no cream cheese icing?"  
  
"We have cream cheese."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Matt tossed me the Pillsbury strawberry icing (1) and I caught it. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled, and winked at me. I winked back, a little too obviously.  
  
"Something wrong with your eye, Miranda?" Gordo sounded concerned.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Just blinking." Gordo gave me a strange look, then went back to decorating his cookie.  
  
I looked down at mine, and spread strawberry icing on it. Very carefully, using the squeezy icing thing, I wrote I LOVE MATT in chocolate letters. I haned it to him, and he read it and smiled. He took a big bite of it, and handed it back. VR TT.  
  
He took a cookie, and, careful to make sure Gordo and Lizzie weren't looking, spread icing on his lips. He then kissed the cookie dramatically, and handed it to me. I pretended to be grossed out, then kissed the air.  
  
Matt caught it, and kissed the air back. I caught it in my mouth.  
  
"Look at my cookie!" Lizzie held up her cookie and smiled.  
  
I stared at it. "Um...thats great. What is it?"  
  
"Miranda!" Gordo said, "Anyone can see its a...its a...its a bunch of grapes!"  
  
Lizzie frowned. "Its you, Gordo."  
  
We then decided to watch a scary movie. "Mom and Dad are gone at a party," Lizzie said, "You two can stay until midnight."  
  
Gordo put in Scream. By the time it was over, Lizzie and Gordo were asleep, with Lizzie resting her head on Gordo's chest. I got up and sat with Matt on the chair. "Want me to walk you home? Those two are conked out on the couch and won't be awake for hours."  
  
"Okay..." I stood up, and Matt took my hand. I smiled. This was all so weird, but it was a nice weird.  
  
"Matt..." I said slowly as we walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, "Does this make you my boyfriend?"  
  
Matt thought. "Do you want me to be?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes. I'm your boyfriend."  
  
It was official. I was dating Matt McGuire. And no one was to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like it? I loved it....Matt and Miranda are so cute together! Please review!  
  
1. I have an obsession with Pillsbury strawberry icing. I keep a thing of it just to EAT when I have a craving for sugar! 


End file.
